lumosalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Keith Summers
I originated from France and was born into a family of noble pure-bloods on my father's side. For most of my life, I have been living with my father Esmond in Lyon and cannot say it has been a pleasant ride. When I was eight years old, my parents divorced and I have not heard from my mother since. I have no desire to seek her out, for she is no longer an important piece of my life and that is that. If you must know about my interests, I am fond of music. When I was nine, my grandfather got me interested in muggle music, so I began to take lessons in string instruments. To this very day, I continue to play the violin and have taken more interest in the guitar. I have chosen to pursue Muggle Studies due to my innate interest in the muggle world. On the side, I am training to become a full-fledged auror for reasons that I do not wish to include here. I believe I have written enough and if you wish to know more about me, then that is just too bad. Biography Important stuff Position: Muggle Studies Professor, Head of Graphic Design, Head of Slytherin Age: 20 (January 9th) Location: France Positions held on Lumos Alliance Prefect (Ravenclaw) Muggle Studies Professor Auror (in training) Head of Slytherin History The Summers family was a long line of noble pureblooded wizards native to France. It is unknown as to how the family gained their status in the wizarding world due to that history being kept secret. However, there had been many rumors circulating over time, some saying that the family resorted to dirty methods such as black mail or murder. In 1974, Esmond Summers was born into the family, being the eldest of three sisters. Auben and Clarice Summers raised their children with discipline and respect while making sure they received the best education possible. At Hogwarts, Esmond was sorted into the Ravenclaw house and became apart of the Quidditch team. He met a first year boy named Silvanus Bevan who he’d intended to pick on, due to the boy’s anti-social nature. However, the young Slytherin put the 2nd year in his place by teasing him right back. The two ended up becoming very good friends all the way through their school years. In Esmond’s sixth year, he became Quidditch captain and started dating different girls. When invited to Bevan’s household, he would often flirt with Bevan’s sisters, whom didn’t like him one bit. One of Bevan’s sister’s friends, Felicity, grew a liking to Esmond and she tried to show that she was interested in him by flirting whenever he was around. Naturally, he responded and asked her out on a date. Esmond and Felicity ended up liking eachother a lot and stayed together for a year before deciding to get married. When they were engaged, Esmond found out that Felicity didn’t come from a rich family. His mother was against the idea of them getting married because of this, causing problems for the couple for some time. Eventually, Esmond’s father spoke over Clarice’s voice and approved of the marriage, saying that Esmond would have deal with the problems on his own. Once married, Felicity gave birth to Keith Louis Summers, the first grandchild to be born into Auben’s family. Three years later, she gave birth to Alera Rayne Ceretta Summers. For awhile, Esmond spent time with his children and tried to be home as much as he could. However, the second wizarding war broke out in 1998, therefore requiring Esmond’s full attention and service. From then on, Keith and Alera were mainly raised by Felicity since Esmond’s time with his family was becoming less prioritized by the days. His career was destroying him from the inside out, having to deal with many mentally disturbing cases. Although it had been a rough road, Esmond was moving up in the ranks as a lawyer. Felicity grew impatient, tired of all the promises he kept breaking and all of the dinners he stopped attending. She decided she needed someone to keep her company, someone to talk to besides her children. Three years later, Esmond had been sent home early due to a cancelled hearing. When he stepped through the doors of his mansion, he knew something wasn’t quite right. He’d heard giggles coming from one of the rooms upstairs… a woman’s and a man’s. Keith and Alera were spending time with his grandparents, so they weren’t anywhere to be seen. Bursting into his bedroom, Esmond stood in the doorway, outraged at the sight he saw before him. Felicity was sleeping with another man, one she’d been cheating on her husband with for two years. Esmond became furious by her nonchalant response to being discovered, causing him to grab her out of the bed and attempt in strangling her on the floor. If it hadn’t been for Felicity’s boyfriend stopping Esmond in time, the lawyer would have ended up murdering his wife. After Esmond was pulled from Felicity, the woman remained gasping for air on the floor. She suddenly raged at him for all the times he hadn’t been home, letting out all the things she’d bottled up for years. Nothing she said could affect him at that moment, however, as he was still rolling in his mind the images of his wife being with another man. The betrayal had stung him too deep. Two days after the incident, Felicity left the Summers household and got a divorce, taking custody over Alera. Esmond threatened to have her killed if she ever came back to involve herself in Keith’s life. He did not care that Alera was taken from him, for he was mainly concerned about keeping Keith, his only son. When Felicity and Alera were gone, Esmond’s explanation to Keith as to why she left was because Felicity no longer loved them.